It is common in a web-based collaboration room to want to add a guest to a web-based meeting that is outside of the web-based collaboration room, where that guest may not be a user of the service through which the collaboration room is instantiated. Adding the guest may require the user that wants to add the guest to know the email address of the guest. Also, once the user enters the email address, the guest may be required to wait to receive an email message at the email address, and to then click a link provided in the email message. Furthermore, if the guest is not already a user of the collaboration room service, the guest may need to “sign up” for the service before entering the meeting. This process can be inconvenient for both the user wanting to add the guest to the meeting, and the guest.